For the Sake of Art
by StreamingConsciousness
Summary: Alfred has been an aspiring painter for a while with a few setbacks: Being kicked out of his home, not being able to manage his money, and having a rather risque photo taken of him passed out in a hotel room by the popular photographer Ivan Braginski! AU.


**A/N: **Alright so I didn't get a chance to proof read the second half, and more than likely I will later and re-upload it without them, but yes, I was going for a very Hipster!Ivan kinda thing. In fact, I think everyone in this story is somewhat of a hipster, whether they want to admit it or not.

But yeah. I've been really wanting to start working on a Multiple chapter story, and this one just fell out of the sky, I liked the idea and ran with it.

_Disclaimer:_ Jesus, this is FF.

**Warnings**: I believe everyone is mostly gay in this story. How do you- ugh this is obviously a slash fic omg.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: The Photographer.<span>

"_Save your money."_ Matthew said. _"Look for a new place, just in case."_ Matthew warned. But _no_, he just had to be hard headed. _"It's just a fight like always. We'll get through it! We always do!"_

Alfred sighed, kicking a rock. So maybe moving in right after high-school wasn't such a good idea, but...they'd been together a year, and he thought maybe! Just maybe! They could put aside their difference and come together for a greater cause: cheaper rent.

But that was hardly a good reason to keep trying to piece together their obviously over ripen relationship. He felt his phone buzz and unlocked it, before reading over the text from his brother.

**Don't miss your shift, bro! Just 'cause I'm manager doesn't mean I wanna stay here all ni-**

_**New message.**_

**Fuck you bloody wank! All your shit is in the trash. Have fun looking for a new-**

_**New message.**_

**Arthur told me what happened, little Alfred! Come stay with me, mon cher~**

Alfred shivered, looking over the last message again. "Fuckin' Francis." So typical of him to turn Alfred's personal tragedy into a good lay. "Don't think so!" Frantically he typed a message back stating that he'd already found a place to stay, though it was a lie, and locked his phone again before finishing off his hamburger.

Considering he was down to his last thirty bucks- at least until his next pay check -it probably would have been in his best interest to actually purchase something like groceries to keep in his car for the time being, but he just _really_ wanted a burger.

Shrugging as he tossed the crumpled up bag into the trashcan some five feet away he looked around the park and began toward his car. Tonight was gonna be a _long_ night.

**...**

Adjusting his vest, Alfred smiled at his brother before waving. "Hi, Mattie!" Matthew gave him a curt nod before looking back down at his paperwork.

"Gimmy a sec'..." He mumbled, scribbling away at the paper. Alfred slid behind the desk and looked around idly, considering if whether it was worth it to tell Matt or not.

"So..."

Matthew looked over his shoulder expectantly, "...Yeah?"

Alfred gnawed nervously on his inner lip and shrugged. He loved Matthew to death, don't get him wrong, but Matthew could be rather judgmental at times, and as quiet and mild mannered as he seemed to be, he had a habit of waving 'I told ya' so.' in Alfred face.

Not that he didn't love Matt.

But...

"...That weirdo Russian still got that hotel room up on the fourth floor?" Matt turned to look at his brother confusion crossing his face.

"Uh...duh, why?" Alfred shrugged as nonchalantly as humanly possible, before turning to look through a few stray papers.

"No reason."

Matt sighed, returning his attention to his own paperwork.

That '_weirdo Russian_' was a little local photographer who was slowly on his way to the top. His photography was gaining a following and the attention of some pretty influential people in the biz. Needless to say, the room was constantly reserved in case of his arrival, considering this _was_ his hometown, and some of his most notable photographs were taken here.

He didn't come back often. In fact, his last visit had been early one Christmas morning. Him and a handful of half naked girls had shown up out of the blue. Alfred said he'd never forget that night, considering his father, the owner of the small hotel chain, had specifically ordered he work that Holiday.

He could've sworn his father had done that, simply because he hadn't wanted the outspoken teen present that Christmas dinner.

But we'll talk about that later.

So, having been forced to work on his favorite holiday, Alfred was a little less than please to see _Ivan,_ of all people, come strolling in with his some ten, fifteen girls.

He hadn't been to fond of the photographer from the beginning. Especially since one of the photos that he was riding to fame was of his good buddy Gilbert, who, for some reason, seemed to defend the young photographer even though it was that very picture that got him kicked out his senior year.

"I just...I just don't like what he did to you." Alfred insisted, taking another bite of his burger.

Gilbert scooped another few fries into his mouth, chuckling almost. "What do you mean?"

"Well!" The young American through his hands into the air, swallowing the bite harshly. "Those pictures got you kicked out! And guess who had to take you in after that!"

Gilbert scoffed, leaning back.

"Oh don't even, Al! We had an awesome time! We had awesome parties every time your parents went out of town! We played awesome video games every night! And I had an awesome little fling with your brother..." Gilbert mumbled the last part, beginning to break out into laughter.

"You sonva' bitch!" Alfred cried, leaning over the table to punch him. Gilbert laughed even harder, leaning away from the fist. He'd already known about Gilbert and Matt's thing, though it was long over, but it never ceased to piss him off.

"Your brother gives awesome head."

Now Gilbert was just being an asshole for the sake of being an asshole. He was certainly _awesome_ at that.

Alfred settled back into his seat, shooting Gilbert a long angry glare before taking another irritated bite. "Fuck you, man. You're lucky I already kicked your ass for that."

Gilbert threw a fry at his buddy, grabbing at his drink. "I'm just kidding...kinda." Alfred picked up a few of his own fries and tossed them back, before they both began laughing. "But seriously! Why don't you like his photography? It's awesome, man!"

Alfred shrugged, leaning over to take a sip of his Coke.

"It's not even that I hate his photography, 'cause it's not that bad...and...I do really like photography...but...he's just not a good guy! He openly tells these people, 'Oh! I am just going to drug you, da?' and they fucking do it! Like idiots!" Gilbert scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"It's for the sake of art!"

"Art my ass! It's stupid! I don't even know why my dad insists on keeping that room reserved for him! He's a big fat stupid fatty, who takes pictures of drugged out people in hotel rooms, and occasionally pictures of himself! What kinda photographer is that?"

"It doesn't matter!" Gilbert laughed again in a condescending manner. "The fact of the matter is, the art world _loves_ him right now. He's gonna be the next big thing, it's only a matter of time now. You on the other hand, and your little paintings-"

"-Okay, shut up, Gilbert."

The rest of the meal was spent getting on each other's nerves.

_Which brings us back to present day._

Matt had gone home at this point, and it was just him and that nervous Brunette guy.

He was from some weird European country...what was it again? Lith...Lith-o...Bruce Wayne?

Whatever.

"My shift's almost over..." Alfred announced, yawning. Always the graveyard shift. He'd picked this shift specifically because usually, him and Arthur would fight after dinner. It was always over something stupid that would snowball into things being thrown about their small apartment. It was just easier using work as an excuse to escape the Brit's rage.

But now five AM was fast approaching and he knew the only place he had to look forward to returning to was the safety of his little black Honda.

Sighing as he tapped his fingers idly on the counter top, he looked over at the nervous guy again. "Hey Toris?"

His head snapped over in Alfred's direction. "Hm?"

"Remember that time I covered your shift for like a month, 'cause you broke your leg, and gave you all the money I'd made working your hours, 'cause you needed the money?"

Toris, grimaced slightly at what might be asked of him next. "U-Uh...y-yeah!"

Alfred beamed, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder, leaning over to snatch particular key-card up. "Then you _won't_ remember me doing this!" He patted Toris on the back threateningly, smile staying ever present on his lips.

"I-I u-uh-"

"You _will_ forget won't you?" Alfred warned, heading over to the door.

Toris swallowed hard, looking shocked and horrified.

"B-But! What if Ivan comes back? H-He already has a key-card! I-If I didn't see him, I-I...I wouldn't even have a chance to warn you!" Alfred shrugged, which was all the morn alarming to young Lithuanian. "W-What if...what if I get blamed?"

"Hm! Good one Toris!" Alfred chuckled, making his way into the lobby. "You know damn well you'd cover me if I got caught! And it's not like I'd let you take the fall for it anyways." Alfred scoffed, heading over to the elevator with a wave. Toris looked like he was about to have a heart attack, and for some reason that was reward enough.

Opening the door, he took a deep breath. "Ah, the sweet scent of free room and board." Slamming the door shut behind him, Alfred promptly stripped himself of his uniform and plopped onto the bed.

"What am I gonna do..." Alfred whispered, turning on the TV. He had far too much pride to call any of his friends to ask for a place to stay. And he sure as hell wasn't called Arthur. Matt would only wave it in his face that he was finally kicked out with no where to go, and his Dad...Dad would just remind him how much of a failure he was for as long as he stayed there.

It finally struck him...that he didn't feel comfortable going...anywhere...

It was almost a depressing thought.

Alfred curled up on his side, looking out the window. Something was gonna have to change...and fast.

His eyes drifted shut and he began to asleep...

…

Ivan made his way over to the hotel room, feeling a little unsettled. That cute little Lithuanian boy, the one he taken some unreleased photos for a personal collection, had been trying to hold what seemed like the most displaced conversation he'd encountered in months.

It was like he was making up excuses for the Russian to leave!

Ivan couldn't believe it! It was the first time in months he hadn't been welcome somewhere with open arms!

Huffing in frustration, he opened the door. He never did like coming home...

...That was until he caught sight of the lewd display that lay upon his bed. "Ah!" He looked around, extremely put off, as he closed the door quietly behind him.

But god, was this creature beautiful. Such an odd frame. Not one of a thin man, nor one of a large man. He was toned, ever so slightly, and had the face of an angel.

Even the golden locks Ivan had found himself so drawn to, recently.

Though it was ill-advised by his agent, he pulled his camera out.

"You will forgive me, Sunflower." He chuckled to himself, finding this nickname fitting. Hanging the camera off a painting that sat against the wall just behind him, Ivan crouched down, counting how many seconds he had left to position the blond just right. He found his seat next to the bed and leaned back just as the flash went off.

He looked over the top of the mattress, biting his lip as he held back a smile. "Ah, very good." The flash hadn't woken him up.

Ivan stood, noticing a pile of clothing in the far corner of room. Pulling his camera from the painting, Ivan leaned over and began rummaging through the pockets of the pants he were sure belonged to his little blond friend.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began looking through his texts.

From what most of them said, his name was either Alfred, or Jones...but...given a closer look, it was obvious only one person was referring to him as Jones.

Slipping the phone back into his pants, Ivan stood up again, and looked at the photograph he'd taken.

"It's beautiful, Sunflower. I would like very much to keep using you." Ivan stated, a smile pressing to his lips.

The younger blond finally began to stir.

Ivan put his camera around his neck and brought the little LCD screen closer to his face.

"Good evening Mr...Alfred? That is your name, da?" The disheveled America turned abruptly to pinpoint the source of the voice.

"What the-" Ivan took another picture.

Alfred snapped to his senses scrambling off the bed and onto his feet.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Alfred exclaimed, covering his free hanging nether regions. "Uhh, I-I-"

"Ah! It is quite alright. I went through the phone that is yours, and it is to my understanding you have no place to stay! How it is exactly you got into my reserved room is not something I know of but I assume-"

"-W-Wait! You went through my phone?" Alfred asked, taken aback by the statement.

"Da."

"Why!"

"I took a photograph of you, and wanted to know the name of my newest model." Alfred looked at him horrified.

"N-Now wait just a **damn** second! Who said I was your newest model!"

"Ah...you did!" The Russian smiled, innocently, looking down at his second picture. It was just as perfect as the first.

"What! When! Did you drug me!" Ivan began laugh, a laugh that shook his whole body.

"Nyet, little Sunflower. You came into my specially reserved room! And...da! You work in this building if I recall correctly! You could loose your job _and _have no place to go!" Alfred began to shrink, as the laughter started up again.

This hadn't been one of his more thought out ideas.

"S-So...what are you gonna do...sue me?" Alfred asked, staring at his feet.

Ivan took the camera from around his neck and set it on the dresser.

"But of course not. As of right now, it is you who could sue me!" Ivan said, smiling as he began approaching the smaller blond.

"What? Why?" Alfred looked back up, noticing the Russian was much closer than he had originally thought. In fact, it seemed as if he was still advancing!

Ivan hooked his arm around the blond's neck, tilting his chin up so they could look at each other.

"You see I have taken a photograph of me and you...and I much like it. I would also like to use it in my upcoming art show. You're a very perfect being Alfred..."

Alfred looked up at the Russian, growing more and more uncomfortable with the situation. He tried to shimmer out of tight hold, but Ivan wasn't having any of that.

"You'll let me use those photos, Alfred."

"Fuck no! What the hell!" Alfred finally pushed away from the pale blond haired man. "Listen, I realize I shouldn't have slept in your reserved room and all but still you just can't-"

"-I can. And will." Ivan stated, venom lining every word. Alfred gulped. "Let me use your body, Alfred. We can become comrades first if you would like!"

Alfred just stared blankly at the Russian.

He'd made an awful, awful mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well I hope that wasn't an awful first chapter. The 2nd should have more humor.

Make the writer feel important and *~*~*_review_!


End file.
